Gossip
by Kharma
Summary: People are starting to talk (I really suck at summaries)


Disclaimer:  Jack, Sam, Janet and Daniel don't belong to me, right now I can't remember who it is they do belong to.

Notes:  My first Stargate fic in quite a while, so if you review, please be gentle with me.

GOSSIP

"He's doing it again," Janet said to no one in particular, making Daniel look up from the book he was reading.

"Huh?" he said, confused.  "Who's doing what again?"  Janet didn't say anything; she just glanced across the commissary.  Daniel followed where she was looking and smiled when he realised what she was talking about.  "Oh," he said, making Janet look at him surprised.

"Is that all you can say?" she asked exasperated.  "He just opened the door for her and she knew without looking and then he ordered her breakfast without asking her what she wanted!"

Daniel tried not to smile.  "So?" he said with a shrug.  "He knows what she likes for breakfast, it's not exactly a criminal offence."

"Now she's doing it!" Janet hissed.  "She just fixed his coffee for him."

"Janet, calm down," Daniel said, trying not laugh.  "They've worked together for five years, it's only natural that they know what the other person likes for breakfast or how they like their coffee.  And you know what Sam's like when she'd explaining something, she completely forgets about where she is or what she's doing so jack occasionally opens door for her purely to make sure she doesn't end up in your infirmary."

"I still say there's something else going on," she said, annoyed that he wouldn't agree with her.

"Would that be so bad?" Daniel asked quietly.

Janet sighed.  "They could get into so much trouble, Daniel.  I just don't want them to get hurt, that's all."

Daniel reached across the table and took her hand in his.  "It's okay, Janet.  They know what they're doing and believe me when I say that there's nothing else going on."  She looked at him in disbelief and he smiled before continuing.  "I know that everybody on this base thinks there is, but nothing has ever actually happened between them.  Yes, they flirt outrageously but the rules and regulations are too engrained in both of them to let anything else happen."

Janet smiled sadly and rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand.  "I know that, Daniel.  I just want them to be as happy as we are."

Daniel glanced across the room towards where the couple in question were talking and laughing and he smiled.  "I think they are happy in their own way.  Now, if you're quite finished spying on our daughters future godparents, do you think we could get back to work?"

Janet smiled as she stood up and let him guide her out of the room.  "Daniel, I'm only six weeks pregnant, we have no idea whether it's a boy or girl.  Plus, they don't even know we're together yet."

"I know," he said with a grin.  "But can you imagine the looks on their faces when we tell them that not only are we engaged but that we're also having a baby."

Janet burst out laughing just before the door swung closed behind her and everybody in the room looked up to see who was making so much noise.

Colonel Jack O'Neill looked up from his bowl of fruit loops, glanced across the room and sighed.

"What now?" Carter asked, slightly annoyed with his behaviour.

"Doc was laughing again," he explained.

"And?"

"She never laughs at my jokes," he said petulantly.

"What's the matter?" she asked mischievously.  "Jealous?"

"Of course not!" he snapped and Carter smiled as she went back to her blue Jell-O.  _"How can she stand to eat that stuff first thing in the morning?" _he asked himself.  _"It's bad enough when she eats it the rest of the time."_  She smiled when she saw him shudder slightly as she took a mouthful of Jell-O; half the time she only ate it because she knew it drove him nuts.

"I still say there's something going on between those two," he said after a moment of thought, making her look up at him in surprise.

"Who?" she said.  "Daniel and Janet?  I'm Janet's best friend.  She would have told me."

"Like you've told her about your latest relationship?" he teased.

Carter blushed.  "That's different, Colonel and you know it."

"I don't see why.  She's your best friend, she has the right to know that you're seeing someone."

She looked up at him and smiled.  "And have you told your best friend about your new relationship?"  She smiled when she saw him frown.  "Didn't think so," she said triumphantly.

"What were we talking about before we got sidetracked?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

She smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing and letting him get away with it juts this one time.  "Before YOU got side-tracked we were talking about names and how you thought I had too many of them."

"Which you do," he muttered making her glare at him.  "Seven is just too many for one woman to deal with."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.  "I don't have seven names."

"Sure you do," he said, starting to count them off on his fingers.  "Doctor Major.."

"One of those is a title and the other is a rank, they don't count as names," she interrupted him with a smile.

He tapped her on the arm.  "Shush Major, I'm counting and you're making me lose track.  Where was I?  Oh yes, I remember.  Doctor Major Samantha Marie Elizabeth Carter O'Neill."  He grinned at her triumphantly.  "See, seven."

She smiled one of her million watt smiles.  "You're right, that is seven.  I particularly like that last one."

"I thought you might," he said with a smiled as he started to get up to go back to his office and the dreaded paperwork that awaited him.  "We're going to have to tell them all sometime you know."

She groaned and covered her face with her hands.  "They're not going to be too happy when they find out."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.  "I thought they wanted us to be together?"

She looked up at him and quickly smiled.  "Oh, they're going to be ecstatic about that.  They just won't be too happy about the fact that we ran off to Vegas last week and got married without them.  Even if we did have the President's permission."

Jack took her hand in his and sat back down, trying to reassure her.  "We can always do it properly in a couple of months once everybody has got used to the fact that the commanding officer of the SGC's number one tem married his second-in-command.  Oh God!" he suddenly exclaimed.  "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"We never told Dad!  He's going to kill us."

Sam looked at him and grinned.  "I'm his baby girl, so I'm going to be okay.  You, on the other hand, are the villainous scoundrel who whisked me off to get married without asking his permission."

"I'm a dead man," he groaned as he slumped back into his chair and she giggled.

"Don't worry about it, Jack.  Uncle George explained it all when he spoke to him a few days ago.  It's going to be fine."

"That's good," Jack muttered and then realised what she had said.  "Uncle George?!" he practically shouted.

Sam looked around and shushed him.  "Keep your voice down.  I told you that General Hammond is my godfather."  She looked at him and when he didn't say anything for a few minutes she smiled sheepishly.  "I forgot to mention that little fact, didn't I?" she asked.

"Are you telling me that not only is your best friend the CMO of this base and not only do I have a General for a father-in-law who is also host to a 400 year old alien, but that my CO is also my godfather-in-law?" he asked perfectly calmly.

Sam grinned at him and shrugged.  "Yep!"  She looked at her watch and sighed.  "I really have to go, Jack.  I have an appointment with Janet in fifteen minutes for a routine physical."

"Okay," he said as they both stood upon.  "I'll meet you for lunch?"

"Naturally," she said with a smile as she started walking away.  She was almost at the door when she realised he wasn't with her any longer.  She turned around to see him standing in the middle of the room and grinning.  _"Oh oh," _she thought.  _"I know that look.  He's up to something."_

"Major," he called loudly, making everybody turn and look at him.  "There's something I forgot to tell you."

She started to walk slowly towards him and everybody watched her.  She stopped when she was standing in front of him.  "What did you forget to tell me, Colonel?" she asked, smiling.  She had a pretty fair idea of what he was about to do and she really didn't mind.

He carried on grinning and in a voice that could be heard all they way around the commissary said, "Doctor Major Samantha Marie Elizabeth Carter O'Neill, I love you."

Sam smiled when she heard the collective gasp that went round the room when he said the last name.  "I love you too, Colonel Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill."  She leaned in to kiss him and everybody started whistling and cheering.  "Now, I think there's some people we should talk to before they hear it from anybody else, don't you?" she asked.

Jack smiled.  "Whatever you say, Sammie Sweetie," he said as she turned to walk out of the room.  She opened the door, turned and glared at him.  "I've warned you about that Jack.  If you call me Sammie Sweetie one more time, I'm naming out first child Apophis."

"You wouldn't!" he gasped.

"Wanna bet?" she asked sweetly as she walked out the door, leaving her husband standing in the middle of the room and the entire base with enough gossip to last the rest of the year.

The End.

A/N:  This hasn't been beta read and my spell-checker doesn't seem to be working, so I apologise for any mistakes in it.  I hope you enjoyed it and any reviews are gratefully received.


End file.
